Fruition
by divine one
Summary: A short series of drabbles with spike and cordelia. based upon prompt of ORANGE from openonsunday on LJ. disclaimer is that i own only my laptop.


**Fruition – I**

"I honestly think I hate you!"

"Well if you have to 'think' about it, I clearly haven't been doing my job correctly." Spike leaned across table and selected an orange from the fruit basket.

_She looks good against the wall; wrapped in chains of grey and silver._ '_Course_, he eyed her voluptuous frame lasciviously, _Cordelia looks good in anything._ He rolled his tongue behind his teeth. _I bet she looks even better in nothing. _

As he stared, he could sense her fear mounting; hear her heartbeat speeding up.

_125 years, I think it's about time I make myself a childe._

**Fruition – II**

I watch as he rolls the orange in his hands. His fingers are long and strong looking. I strain against the chains once again, the metal biting into my wrist_. I need to find a way to get out of here, I definitely can't rely upon Buffy to save MY ass. Maybe when he falls asleep_…. I look up to see if there are any signs of tiredness on his face and I find his eyes roaming over my body.

There is lust, and darkness, and awareness in his eyes.

I try to hide a shudder of fear and excitement.

**Fruition – III**

"I'm going to let you loose from the chains now, Luv."

"Since we're sharing our plans: I'm going to kick you in the balls."

Spike grinned. _Spunk. He loved a girl with spunk. Less whining and more attitude… put it in a pretty Cordelia shaped box and what more could a vampire ask for?_ "Thanks for the warning, Princess."

He stepped closer, lifting his hand to her hair. He could smell the orange he'd toyed with; its' scent mixed with the perfume and shampoo she used. And most excitingly, it mixed with her fear. "Such a brave, frightened lil' kitten."

**Fruition – IV**

Cordelia rallied her nerves. "Let me loose so I can use my claws, and I'll show you what kind of damage a frightened kitten can really do."

Spike smirked and continued to trace his hand alongside her face. She arched her head to the side, trying to escape his touch, and it was only after she'd shifted that she realized what she'd done.

He was so close to her that Cordelia could now smell him. He was leather, alcohol, cigarettes, and a dry mustiness and just on top of that, there lingered a bittersweet aroma of the orange he'd touched.

**Fruition – IV**

Spike ran his hand down her now exposed neck. "You do know, Luv, that you should never expose your neck to a vampire unless you mean it."

"Ooops! My bad! Umm, 'do over?'"

"Sorry, too late, Princess." His features shifted, ridges burrowed along his brow, his fangs elongated, and his eyes turned from Aurelian blue, to amber.

Tangling one hand in her hair, Spike placed the other hand on her hip before lowering his mouth to her neck.

As his fangs sliced into her neck, Cordelia wondered if her scent would now cling to his fingers as the orange's had.

**Fruition – V**

_She hadn't thought it would feel like this. That it would feel like a drug pulling and running through her veins._

_She hadn't thought it would make her nerves tingle, or that it would make her nipples harden and her thighs clench with need._

_But it did all of that. His bite, his fangs, his demon taking her essence from her? It was better than chocolate. Better than a Fendi sale. Better than her vibrator. _

As she slid deeper into the pleasure, and further away from life, her eyes fluttered open, locking with his glowing orange and gold flecked orbs**. **

**Fruition – VI**

**~ three months later ~**

Cordelia patted down the jacket, loving the pliant buttery texture of the leather. It, and the matching black stiletto boots she wore were definitely 'of the good.'

Of the bad, was the scent that she'd suddenly caught in the air. _Slayer_.

Edging her way around marble and granite headstones, Cordelia finally caught sight of her nemesis.

She could tell the exact moment that the slayer sensed her.

"Hello Buffy," she gave a fanged grin at the shocked look on the slayers face, "long time no see. Too bad time hasn't improved your fashion sense! Orange soooo is not your color!"


End file.
